Drunken Texting
by writergirl3005
Summary: Padme sends an embarrassing (and potentially humiliating) text to Anakin while drunk.


Prompt: Imagine person A accidentally asking person B to "send dunes" only for person B to fly to the desert and strip on a sand dune to take photos for A.

Note: I modified the prompt slightly for this story.

Also, Padme's drunken ramblings are courtesy of the Drunk Post translator.

* * *

Sabe should have known that it was a mistake to ask about Anakin when Padme was clearly missing him (and drunk). But no, she just had to blurt out things like she always did while she was drunk, and ask Padme about Anakin. While Padme was drunk. And right now, Padme was a very weepy drunk.

"I just miss him os much," cried Padme. "I wanted to cgo with Ankian and meet his mother, but I hyad a pretensation at work, so I couldn't sgo."

She gulped down her drink. "He's isn Phoenix all aloneo. It's a desert yoau know. And Ahnakin hates sand. He has to face the sand jall alone."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Padme," Sabe tried to reassure her, but Padme was having none of it.

"Not pto mention that hfis mom ihs sick," Padme continued, as if she hadn't heard a word Sabe had said. "She's geutting better, but I should have been there with him. Anakin zhad to face sand and hqis mother being sick all alone."

Sabe could feel that Padme was about to do something incredibly stupid very soon. It was due to what she called her Best Friend Sense. It pretty much worked overtime around Padme, who had the tendency to get into trouble on a fairly regular basis.

And considering that Padme was drunk; the probability that she would do something stupid had just shot up.

Sure enough, after taking another shot of tequila, Padme's mood went from weepy to bouncy and she shot up in her chair, grinning.

"I know what to do!" she said. "Ir'll text him! And thlat way, Anakin wouldn't have to be alone!" Padme immediately unlocked her phone and began texting her boyfriend.

Alarm bells rang in Sabe's head. "Padme, are you sure that you should be texting Anakin right now?"

Padme just glared at her friend. "Yes I'm smure. Anakin shoauldn't have to bye alone. And syou're not goivng to stop me. So theren!"

Sabe wanted to stop her best friend, but she that when Padme got like this, there was no stopping her.

All Sabe could do was hope that the fallout wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

* * *

Padme Amidala wanted to die. Preferably by sinking into the floor and never coming back up.

She had woken up in the morning with a killer headache, a mouth that tasted like someone's armpit and the discovery of what she had texted Anakin the night before.

A series of rambling drunken texts, the last of which was the main cause for her impending humiliation.

 _Send dunes._

Padme dropped her phone on the bed and shook her head. "I'm never going drinking with Sabe again." The resulting hangover and embarrassment at the previous night's activities just weren't worth it. She shot a glare at her supposed best friend, who was still fast asleep. Sabe never woke up before noon the day after she went drinking; she was a deep sleeper and not even an earthquake could wake her up.

Padme sighed and walked into the kitchen. She needed something to eat before she could even think about trying to figure out how to tackle the situation she had landed herself in. She didn't have that much time, Anakin was always an early riser and he checked his messages the minute he got up.

Her phone chirped as Padme was drinking her morning cup of coffee, still partly hungover and no closer to even having an idea of what to do.

Dread filled Padme's stomach as she unlocked her phone and read the message Anakin had sent.

 _I think I know what you meant when you send me that message, but I wanted to have a little fun with it. I really hope you like this Padme. I hate sand, but I love you so much more. 3_

 _And you don't need to worry about Mom. She's getting better, and I'll be back home Thursday. Please don't go drinking until then. I can't stop your drunken antics when I'm all the way here. Love you. 3_

What followed was a selfie of a half-dressed Anakin laying back on a sand dune smiling cheekily at the camera. The Sun was just rising up behind the sand dune, casting a soft golden glow around him, making him look so much more handsome than he already was. Padme couldn't help but burst into laughter. She really did have such a wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
